Love'll Keep Us Together
by Rebellious Phoenix
Summary: A short and sweet story about Ron and Hermione...


This is a rather short story....   
  
-------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Hermione?" Parvati called.  
  
"Oh stop that stupid noise, I'm trying to do my Transfiguration homework!" Hermione shouted, closing the curtains around her.  
  
"Come on, Hermione, tell us who you like!" Lavender urged. Hermione made no sound, and Lavender and Parvati knew Hermione really meant to have silence. They shrugged and went out of the room.  
  
"Who I like indeed!" Hermione muttered. She sighed and took out her self-replying diary.  
  
*The following is written out, not spoken.*  
  
Hermione: Hi, Miriam.  
  
Miriam: Yes, Hermione? Not feeling up to standard today?  
  
Hermione: Well sort of. Depends on which aspect you're seeing.  
  
Miriam: What's up?  
  
Hermione: The girls kept asking me who I liked. I told them before that I only treated Harry and Ron as my friends!  
  
Miriam: Or do you? Had a crush on Harry Potter?  
  
Hermione: Don't be like the others, Miriam.  
  
Miriam: Alright.  
  
Hermione: Yes, actually, I like Ron a lot, but then it's not possible is it?  
  
Miriam: Anything is possible, Hermione. If only you'll stop being so bossy!  
  
Hermione: Oh now you're saying that I'm bossy too. I don't want to be, but look at his studies!  
  
Miriam: Brainy isn't everything.  
  
Hermione: Well but an empty head is nothing.  
  
Miriam: Give a smile Hermione, and GO ASK HIM to the Yule Ball.  
  
Hermione: I can't. I think he'll ask Lavender Brown or Padma Patil.  
  
Miriam: Her-  
  
==========  
  
Hermione slammed the book shut. She put a hand to her forehead and closed her eyes to sleep. How could she ask Ron? The past 7 years at Hogwarts, Hermione had never gone to the Yule Ball with him; Ron was too timid to ask. Being in the Hogwarts Alumni, Hermione had started to give Transfiguration tuition for the students who had trouble with it, therefore she sort of had "homework".  
  
"Hermione! You alright? Had a good day?" Lavender Snape, her best girl friend (as in female friend) asked. They were both in the Hogwarts Alumni, and a secret corner in the castle was specially reserved for the Alumni students. Hermione and Lavender shared one room. (Parvati got in cos the door was not locked.)  
  
"Hi Lavender. It wasn't that good. You?" Hermione asked.  
  
"I just finished teaching Arithmancy to the third years." Lavender said as Hermione watched her pack her books. Hermione got up and went to the topmost room in the Alumni Tower. She wondered how it would be if Ron kissed her. She sighed. She wondered how Ron was doing now. The Alumni need not be in Hogwarts all the time, and Ron was back home...  
  
Meanwhile, at the Burrow, Fred and George were busily moving stuff up the floors. Harry had gone to stay with the Weasleys for some time before returning to Hogwarts with Ron a few weeks later. "Ron? Are you okay? Ron, Ron, here with me?" Harry asked, waving his hand in front of Ron.  
  
"Huh yes? What happened?" Ron suddenly asked.  
  
"You were staring into space. What were you thinking of?" Harry asked, packing his things.  
  
"Oh nothing." Ron mumbled. Ron missed Hermione, but he had never dared to ask her to the Yule Ball. He felt that Victor Krum was the one Hermione liked. He sighed, and at the same time, Hermione sighed as well.  
  
Hermione took out parchment and wrote:  
  
Dear Ron,  
  
I...  
  
She stopped. She found that she didn't have anything to write. Actually, yes, she did, but she had questions she could not ask Ron. She didn't know how he felt...She crushed the parchment and threw it away.  
  
A few weeks soon passed, and nothing interesting really happened, unless you count all the rumours about who and who are going to the Yule Ball. Hermione still hadn't got a date yet. She found out that Lavender (Snape) was going with her boyfriend, Dan. (This story is told in Forbidden Love.)   
  
Ron stepped into Hogwarts, and into the Alumni Boys' Tower. He put down his things, and looked at the floor. He wondered if Hermione had gotten a date yet. He dragged his feet to the Entrance Hall, where it was empty, cos the students had gone home to celebrate Christmas Eve before the fourth years and above returned for the ball. He saw Hermione and gulped.  
  
"Hi." Ron greeted nervously.  
  
"Yeah hi." Hermione greeted back.  
  
"So er...have you gotten a date yet?" Ron asked.  
  
"Well actually..." Hermione started, walking towards the stairs. She tripped on the third step, and was about to fall, when Ron held her and kept her in his arms before they fell. When they reached the floor, Hermione widened her eyes and said, "Ron are you alright?!" Her tears were flowing freely as Ron's face showed that of agony. She bent over Ron, and helped him up. She pushed his shirt's long sleeves up and saw his bruises. "I'm sorry, Ron." Hermione sobbed.  
  
"No, it's okay. Actually...I wanted to ask you to the Ball." Ron finally said.  
  
Hermione looked up at Ron. He finally asked her. Hermione flung her arms round Ron and cried, "I don't care if you think I'm bossy. I just have that special feeling towards you."  
  
Ron was surprised about the move, and he finally whispered, "I love you."  
  
_____________________________________________________________________________  
  
The end... 


End file.
